The Geek and The Bully: A DuncanxNoah story
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: At school Noah always get bullied by Duncan. But what happens if Duncan started to be friendly to him TOO friendly?
1. Chapter 1

**The Geek and The Bully: A DuncanxNoah story**

**Summary: At school Noah always get bullied by Duncan. But what happens if Duncan started to be friendly to him TOO friendly?**

**A/N: Hi ppl I making a DuncanxNoah story! Great is it? I hope u guys enjoy it! Plus I don't own Total Drama and the characters but me XD**

**Noah P.O.V**

I was at school with my annoying twin sister Jasmine. I was at my locker getting my stuff. "Hey Noah!" Cody said. "Hey Cody what's up?" I said. "Oh nothing now we have to go to class. Plus Duncan is bullying you this year." I was shocked. "I thought it was Harold turn this year." Cody sighed. "I guess not." I nodded then sighed. "This is great because Duncan is bullying me I like last year than this year and it just started." Cody nodded and walk with me. Later Duncan dropped my books. "Oops my bad." He laughed and walked away. I sighed and get my books I wish I was just like Jasmine sometimes. "Can things get any worse?" I said to myself.

At p.e we went to the gym with our p.e cloths. Our gym teacher was talking while Cody whisper something to me. "Do this gym teacher ever shut up?" I laughed. We was playing dodgeball that I can't stand. And I got hit by a ball alot of times! "I hate dodgeball!" I said to Cody. "Me too no worried you didn't play on Total Drama." We tried to covered ourself from the balls. "What's wrong nerds too afraid of balls?" Duncan laughed. I rolled my eyes. "No we just afraid getting hurt with it." I sighed at Cody. "You're really a pain in the..." I get hit by ball at the face. Duncan was laughing. "Noah are you ok?" Cody said. "I'm going to the nurse."

I woke up in the nurse's office. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the nurse office. I'm glad you awake." Cody said. "Geez Cody thanks." "Well we need to go to class like now." I nodded.

At science class guess who is my partner? Duncan is my partner. I sighed. Luck for Cody his partner was Jasmine my twin sister. I sat next to Duncan. "Hey nerd what's up?" I rolled my eyes. "Do you know you and I have the same classes together." I was shocked. Why do I have to have the same classes with him. "That's wonderful." I rolled my eyes.

Later at science class I was doing my work while Duncan was playing around. Then Duncan make fun of me. I got angry at him. "Could you leave me alone?" I said. "Why nerd getting angry?" He laughed. I get more angry.

At lunch I sat next to Cody. "Hey Cody." I said. "Did you have fun at science class?" Cody asked. I looked at him. "I take that as a no." I smiled at him. "I wish it wasn't me this year." He nodded. "Well Harold is happy." "Because it's not him this year it's me it should be him this year because look, it was that dude right there. Then it's Harold remember the pattern?" He nodded. "Yeah it was him then Harold, you and me." I nodded. "I need know why it's me this year. I need information." "Well good luck with that. Plus Duncan was happy that you was his partner at science class." I nodded. "That's weird because rememeber two years ago he was my partner and he wasn't too happy and now he happy weird." He nodded. "Plus he not flirting with my sister as he use to." "That's so true this is a weird day." I nodded. The school bell ring. "See you after school." "Acturally tomorrow I'm busy after school." He nodded. "See you tomorrow." I nodded.

After school I talked to my sister when we was going home. "Hey did Duncan flirt with you today?" I asked. "No that's weird even when he has a girlfriend he still flirts with me maybe he likes somebody else." I nodded. "Plus Duncan was happy when he heard that you was his partner." "I know right plus this year it shouldn't be me it should be Harold." Jasmine nodded. "I need to know what going on with Duncan like now if it's yaoi or not." I rolled my eyes. "Does he likes you or not?" Jasmine asked. "I don't know how should I know?" "Well I just asking geez." I rolled my eyes again.

The next day it was more weird than yesterday. I was with Cody as always when it was P.E. at the gym. And this time we was playing basketball. I couldn't throw shit. "Not even trying huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Duncan help him until he throws a ball while the rest of you are done for the day." The gym teacher said. Cody sighed because I'm alone with Duncan. Everybody left, but Duncan while he try to help me throw a ball. Duncan sighed. "Here Noah let me help you." I was shocked he usual just call me nerd, but he call my name. This is too weird. He tried to help me throw a ball, but I still can't throw the ball. Duncan sighed. "Noah you not doing it right." "Duncan you usual call me nerd, but now you want call my name." I said. "Just pay attention." I rolled my eyes.

At science class it was so weird it's even more werid than Jasmine and that's all bad. I sat next to Duncan I was doing my work while I feel like something under my boxer. I looked down it was Duncan's hand touching my dick. "Duncan what are you doing?" I whispered. "Do that feel good?" I blush a little. I nodded he smiled at me. "Good because I want it good." He whispered me. "Noah are you doing?" The science teacher said. "Um nothing." I said. Duncan stop touching my dick and pretend he was working the whole time.

At lunch I talk to Cody. "Cody guess what Duncan did to me when we was science class?" I said. "He hurt you or something like that." Cody said. "No he touch my dick when we was there." Cody rolled his eyes. "Noah stop lying Duncan did not do that." "Um yes he did that's why my pants are unzip." Cody rolled his eyes again. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

After school I went to the boys bathroom because I know Jasmine sneaks to the boys bathroom sometimes. Later Duncan came. "Hey Noah." He winked at me. I blush a little. "What do you want try to hurt me?" I said. "Aww baby don't act like that." I was shocked. "Baby?" He nodded. "Ok Duncan what do you want?" "This." He kissed me and I was shock at first, but then I kissed him back. He under my shirt and I went under his. We stop kissing for air. I didn't say anything. Jasmine opened the door. "Noah come on oh you guys having a momment?" And I started to blush

**A/N: ENJOY! I'm going to draw their characters soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:ok ppl here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Noah P.O.V**

"Noah come on oh you guys having a momment?" Jasmine said. "Be right there just give me a momment." Jasmine nodded her head and left. "I-I-I see you tomorrow." I was about to leave until he grabbed me. "Not giving me goodbye kiss?" I smiled at him and kissed him. Then I stopped kissing him. "Now I got to go Duncan." Duncan smiled at me. "See you tomorrow honey." I blush a little. I left from the boys bathroom. "Hey Noah what's up with you and Duncan?" Jasmine asked. "Nothing Jasmine now let's go." We left..

Five weeks later Duncan and I were dating, but nobody don't know about it. At lunch Cody and I was sitting together as always and then Izzy and Jasmine came. "So Noah what's up with you and Duncan?" Izzy asked. "Yeah you been giggling at Duncan ever since you and Duncan was in the boys bathroom." Jasmine said. "Nothing guys ok?" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You lying Noah tell me the truth." I sighed. "We are dating ok?" Jasmine and Izzy was happy, but Cody was shocked. "You're guys are going out?" I nodded. "Awesome dude that cool." I smiled at Cody. "Now could you guys leave." Jasmine and Izzy left. "I'm glad that they left." I nodded.

After school Duncan and I was studying for a test for science. "This is boring dude I don't even know how you could do this." I smiled at him. "Duncan we have to study for the test ok?" He rolled his eyes. We took a break for a while. "Man I don't even know why I'm sleeping over for and we studying." I rolled my eyes. "I want to do something fun." "Then go do that." He smiled at me. "I think you're going to enjoy it." I rolled my eyes again. He pushed me on the bed. "Duncan what are you doing?" He kissed me. "Something you will enjoy." He took my shirt off. He kissed my neck. He started fucking me which it felt good. "Duncan this feels so good." I was shaking my head. "I'm glad you like it." He took his shirt off and then took my pants and boxer off. And I took his pants and boxer off. "Oh Duncan harder harder!" He smiled at me. He went harder. "You're so bad Noah." I smiled at him while I'm enjoying this ride. "Ride me bitch ride me!" I shouted. "That's it Noah moan my name now." "Duncan." He smiled at me. I bit my lip. I sucked his dick because I always wanted to do that. "Oh yeah keep on doing that Noah." I smiled at him and contiune doing that. Later I started to fucking him making him proud. "OH NOAH CONTINUE PLEASE!" He shouted. I smiled at him and do what he want. I heard somebody eating popcorn, but I'm too busy doing this to do.

At 2:30am I stopped fucking him. "I'm going to sleep Duncan." He nodded. "Goodnight." I kissed him and went to sleep.

When we woke up it was 10:20am and we was late for school.

When we arrived Cody was worry about me. "Noah what happen to you?" He asked. "Nothing Cody let's just hurry up and get to class." At P.E I sighed because we was doing dodgeball again. "I really hate dodgeball." Cody said. "Man I hate P.E and dodgeball!" I said. He laughed at me. When we was done I changed my P.E to my regular cloths. While I was changing I notice that Cody was watching me changing. "Cody are you going to change?" I asked. He nodded.

At lunch I was with Cody all alone. "Hey Cody I notice you was watching me changing." Cody started to blush. "No no I didn't." I get closer to Cody. "Yes you was just tell the truth Cody." He started to blush even more. "Ok I was." I smiled at him.

Tomorrow will be our test and I need to study. So I decided to call Cody if he want to study with me. After school we was at school and we studying science. "Noah I need to tell you something." He said. "What is it Cody?" I said. "I'm secretly have a crush on you." I was shocked. "You do?" He nodded. Later I dropped my science book and Cody pushed me on the bed. "Cody what are you doing?" I said. He kissed me. "I love you Noah." "I know, but Cody you know I'm taken." He kissed me again. "Leave me alone." "No I want you enjoy this." He was trying to fuck me. "Cody leave me-oh yeah." I was shaking my head. He smiled at me. He kissed me one more time. I stop shaking my head and pay attention. "CODY GET OFF OF ME NOW!" I shouted. "No I love you." I pushed him off of me. "Noah I'm sorry it just..." I walked away from him. "Noah come back!" He run after me. "Noah stop please." I stopped walking. "Listen Noah I'm sorry it just that I always want to do these things to you and I was too afraid to until I saw you strip and it give me a idea. I love you since I first saw you Noah." I smiled at him because it was very sweet. I kinda of like Cody though. I sighed and went up to him and kiss him. He was shock at first, but then he started to kiss back. I don't know what took over me, but I like Cody. "I love you too Cody." He smiled at me and then hugged at him.

**A/N: Wow Noah loves 2 boys. Duncan and Cody, but since it's a DuncanxNoah they be over soon. Noah and Cody not Duncan and Noah that be weird.**


	3. Sorry

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys I have very bad news. I'm not doing this story anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling this story anymore. This was an old idea. I have this idea since I hated yaoi. It was a dream. And now since I love yaoi and everything I thought I will bring back that dream again. But I guess I was wrong. I can't continue it I hope you guys not angry.**

**But I do have a story that's a DuncanxNoah story. It's call The Unknown Tile. So yeah I hope you guys read that so yeah. I'm really sorry, but I'm not feeling this story anymore. So forgive me.**


End file.
